AideMoi
by Barna
Summary: Un bloc de feuilles sur une table basse ... Ce sera comme une bouteille à la mer ...


Kate,

En arrivant, j'ai remarqué ce bloc de feuilles sur la table basse de ton salon, j'ai pris ça pour un signe et je me suis dit que je pouvais m'en servir pour te demander un service. Ce sera un peu comme une bouteille à la mer. Je n'ai plus fait cela depuis très longtemps, ça date de l'époque où j'avais encore un ami imaginaire ! Enfin, du moment que ça reste entre nous. Tu veux bien, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, j'ai perdu l'habitude des lettres et puis je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais été très doué pour ça. En revanche pour la communication directe, tu sais que je suis un as, je me trompe ? Alors, excuse mon manque de rigueur mais je crois que ça s'appelle laisser parler son coeur ... Ouah, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides, je deviens sentimental. Je ne peux pas me le permettre...

Tout a commencé après ton enterrement. Tes parents sont venus me voir pour savoir si je pouvais leur indiquer l'adresse d'une entreprise qui prendrait en charge le déménagement de tes affaires. Une partie dans un garde-meubles et une autre à conserver dans ta chambre, dans la maison où tu as grandi. Et va savoir pourquoi, je me suis proposé pour prendre ça en charge. C'est du DiNozzo tout craché, n'est-ce pas ? Parler sans savoir, sans savoir combien ça ferait mal d'ouvrir la porte de ton appartement, combien ça ferait mal de voir ton visage me souriant sur ce cliché emprisonné dans un cadre ...

Donc voilà, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides. Ca fait une semaine que je suis là et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Par exemple, la tasse sur l'évier, c'était ta préférée ou tu l'as juste prise par hazard dans l'armoire ? Pareil pour les livres, les vêtements ou les disques qui peuplent ton appartement et puis fouiller dans tes affaires, ça me gène. Je t'entends presque me crier dessus.

En fait, je crois que si j'ai accepté, c'était en pensant avoir trouvé le moyen de garder une autre image de toi que celle étendue sur le toit de cet immeuble, celle que je vois chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Parfois, je me réveille la nuit en ayant l'impression d'avoir encore ton sang sur le visage... Qui pourrait m'aider à part toi ?

Mais ce que je voudrais plus que tout, c'est que tu me souffles le moyen d'aider Abby, Ducky, McGee et surtout Gibbs. J'ai peur qu'il ne pense à démissionner, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'on a besoin de lui aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Tu t'imagines, Anthony DiNozzo muet ! Vois ce que tu as emporté avec toi.

Je ne veux pas que l'on fasse comme si rien n'était arrivé, ou pire faire comme si tu allais revenir. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, je le sais, on le sait tous mais une part de moi veut croire en nous, en l'équipe que nous avons formée et dont tu feras toujours partie. Je voudrais tant que l'équipe arrive à se retrouver et qu'on puisse te sentir encore avec nous.

En fait, j'ai peur car plus les jours passent et plus j'ai l'impression que mes souvenirs se brouillent, je voudrais fixer à tout jamais mes souvenirs dans ma mémoire ou alors, il faudrait que la terre s'arrête de tourner. Suis-je trop exigeant ? Ne pas oublier l'éclat de ton sourire, l'étincelle de ton regard, te voir encore me jeter cette éponge au visage alors que tu es sous la douche, ... Et en même temps, c'est si difficile de penser à toi. Quand je te disais que j'avais besoin que tu m'aides ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Par contre, je sais que je veux aussi en profiter pour te dire merci. Merci pour tous ces moments passés ensemble mais surtout d'être restée avec moi quand j'ai été infecté par ce virus. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu ... Et je ne pourrai jamais plus être là pour toi comme toi tu l'as été pour moi. Pardonne-moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il me choisisse moi, j'aurais voulu te protéger ...

Oh Kate, tu me manques. Aide-moi ... s'il te plaît.

Tony

Tony plie la lettre et la dépose sur la cheminée près de la photo de Kate puis il sort de l'appartement.

A la nuit tombée, alors qu'aucune fenêtre n'est ouverte, on dirait qu'une brise légère frôle la lettre ou peut-être est-ce un battement d'ailes ...


End file.
